callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades, commonly referred as "Perma-Perks", are unlockable upgrades that the player can gain through unique methods in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II''. These upgrades only take effect and can be acquired on the maps Green Run, Great Leap Forward, and Resolution 1295 (only present on the major modes TranZit, Die Rise, and Buried and not present in any Survival, Grief, and Turned modes). The player can have multiple upgrades at once (although some may cancel/interfere with others), and they carry over to different game sessions and maps. They can also easily be lost, usually if the player does not make use of the upgrade. Some of these imitate Perk-a-Colas, while others imitate Power-Ups. When an upgrade is obtained, a green haze, similar to picking up a Power-Up, appears near the player, and the player's character will say a line about it. Losing one will result in a faint eerie sound. Persistent Upgrades can't be obtained nor will they be affected when playing in Local or LAN Party. List of Upgrades Quick Revive The player can earn the Quick Revive variant which, like its original version, will revive players twice as fast as the original speed. This can be stacked with the Perk-a-Cola version, making it three times as fast as the original speed. To obtain this, the player must revive players without fail 17 times in a row. To lose this, the player must try and fail to revive a player. Juggernog The player can earn the Juggernog variant which, like its original version, will give the player twice the health they originally had (4 hits from a zombie)(10 hits from a Ghost)(6 hits from a Jumping Jack)(10 seconds in the lava)(3 hits from the Avogadro). This can be stacked with the Perk-a-Cola version, giving triple the amount of health the player originally had (7 hits from a zombie)(15 hits from a Ghost)(9 hits from a Jumping Jack)(15 seconds in the lava)(4 hits from the Avogadro). To obtain this, the player must take a sufficient amount of damage (about 3 to 5 hits) and die without Quick Revive on solo mode. To lose this, the player must end the game or die during or after round 15. PhD Flopper This is exclusively in Buried. The player can earn the PhD Flopper variant which, like its original version, gives the player the ability to create an explosion from "dolphin diving" and become immune to most explosive/splash damage. Unlike the original version, the player can die from over-cooked grenades and is not immune to regular fall damage. To obtain this, the player must sustain a sufficient amount of fall damage (when the player is in critical health). To lose this, the player must take half the amount of fall damage they had sustained when obtaining this (enough to see where the damage is from). Deadshot Daiquiri The player can earn the Deadshot Daiquiri variant which, unlike its original version, gives the player a x 1.5 damage multiplier on headshots. To obtain this, the player must score two headshots from one bullet. To lose this, the player must fail to score a headshot on 25 to 75 zombies in a row or end a round without headshots. Tombstone The player can earn the Tombstone variant which, unlike the original version, will only eliminate the last perk that the player had acquired after being revived. This also doesn't have most of the abilities that the Perk-a-Cola version had, like retaining the entire inventory. To obtain this, the player must purchase four perks on round 1. To lose this, the player must go down three times in a row without perks. Steel Barriers The player can earn steel boards when rebuilding barriers which gives zombies a double the time ripping off a board. These have a different appearance, being more "fresher." This can be stacked with the Steel Carpenter Barriers, which gives zombies triple the time ripping off a board. To obtain this, the player must rebuild 50 to 100 boards on barriers without the help of Carpenter. To lose this, the player must fail to rebuild a board on a round. Steel Carpenter Barriers The player can earn steel boards when a Carpenter is active which gives zombies double the time ripping off a board. These have a different appearance, being more "fresher." This can be stacked with Steel Barriers, which gives zombies triple the time ripping off a board. To obtain this, the player must kill a zombie during a Carpenter period when they are at a window. To lose this, the player must fail to kill a zombie during a Carpenter period at a window. Insta-Kill Pro The player can earn an upgrade to the Insta-Kill power-up which lasts 15 seconds during a regular Insta-Kill period and grants the player invincibility with the ability to kill zombies just by touching them, although it only gives players 50 points per kill. To obtain it, the player must not kill zombies (and bosses) for 2 Insta-Kill periods. To lose it, the player must take damage during an Insta-Kill (with the exception of zombie explosions). Ray Gun off the Olympia The player can purchase the Ray Gun off the Olympia for the same price as the shotgun. Ammo can also be bought from here again, at the same price as the shotgun ammo. To obtain this, the player must be at rank 2 or lower and have less than 3 tally marks (three days of playing in a row). Then purchase the Olympia and its ammo until the Ray Gun is obtained. To lose this, the player must purchase the Ray Gun or its ammo after round 12. There is a secret offline which is obtainable where the player has to buy the Olympia and its ammo until they obtain the Ray Gun. Ammo for the wonder weapon cannot be bought, however, as the Olympia will be bought again. Better Mystery Box Weapons The player can earn a better chance of better weapons out of the Mystery Box and a lot more uses on the box before it moves to a different location. This can be stacked with the effects of The Giant using Candy at the present box which will make the box stay at that location after many uses. To obtain this, the player must obtain a "good" weapon out of the Mystery Box before round 10. This is automatically lost at round 10 or the player has to decline 5 weapons from the box to lose it. Refund on Perks The player can earn a refund of 1000 points (500-point profit if buying Quick Revive on solo) after purchasing and then going prone in front of a perk machine. This is not affected by Double Points, however. To obtain this, the player must purchase a perk and go prone in a five-second time limit in front of one. To lose this, the player must fail to go prone during the limit in front of a machine after purchase of a perk. Half-Off The player can earn a 50% discount on all items during a Double Points period. This can be stacked with the effects of Fire Sale, which will discount the price of the Mystery Box all the way to just 5 points per weapon. To obtain this, the player must accumulate at least 3000 points during a Double Points period. To lose this, the player must fail to spend at least 1000 points during a Double Points period. Long-shot Sniper Points The player can earn an extra 300 points per kill with a sniper rifle. This can be stacked with the PhD Flopper upgrade which also count as sniper kills just by creating the explosion given from the upgrade only if the player is holding out their sniper rifle. To obtain this, the player must score 5 to 15 long ranged kills. To lose this, the player must miss 3 shots in a row with a sniper rifle. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Double Pistol Points The player can earn double the amount of points from pistols. To obtain this, the player must miss all their shots with any pistol and then kill 1 to 3 zombies with melee. To lose this, the player must make accurate kills with any pistols or make kills with any other weapons. Gallery Persistent Upgrade obtained BOII.png|The green glow that occurs when the player obtains an upgrade Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies